White Destiny
by D-chan
Summary: OrphenMajic :: AU, PWP, OOCness, mild swearing, shounen ai, fluff, sap :: Christmasfic :: Love is beautiful in any form. Hold it. Cherish it. Accept it as a whole, everything that comes with it... Even the awkward moments.


:: White Destiny ::  
  
Sorcerous Stabber Orphen  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sorcerous Stabber Orphen, or the characters, or the holiday Christmas. *sweatdrop* So leave me alone!  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairings: Orphen/Majic, Hartia/Rai, hints of Erris+Majic and Cleao+Orphen  
  
Warnings: AU, PWP, OOCness, mild swearing, shounen ai, fluff, sap  
  
Notes: It took me four days, but I got it done! Go me! XD  
  
Thanks to Kat-chan for helping me when I got stuck! ^^ Merry Christmas, Muse-chan! And thanks a lot to Alz-chan for helping as well! She's a genius with a creative mind. *nod* So praise her as well as Muse-chan!  
  
{ stuff } indicates flashbacks.  
  
  
  
  
Winter was definitely the busiest time of the year. It just HAD to be busy and cold at the same time, one of Orphen's major gripes about the special holiday season. He had nothing against winter itself, or Christmas, or anything like that... But it was just so damn busy and COLD all the time.  
  
The young man smiled faintly, shaking his head. He was probably just too tense. That also tended to happen around this time of year... Especially now that he was in a relationship.  
  
In all honesty, it had come more of a surprise to him than anyone else when he'd said "yes" so simply a few months back. It wasn't like he'd been proposed to, after all, but even still it was surprising. The only one that could possibly come close was Cleao Rin-Everlasting.  
  
{ "You said YES?" she nearly shrieked, her lovely blue eyes so wide he was afraid they would devour her entire head.  
  
"Yeah," he admitted. "Is that a problem?"  
  
"Well... No, but..." She frowned, sisterly defenses rising quickly. "Look, I know you're a great guy, Orphen. We've been friends for years, but... You'd better take care of him, or I'll have your head!" }  
  
The memory always brought a smile to his face. Cleao, the youngest daughter of the Everlastings, had always been sharp of tongue. He couldn't deny she was fun to be with, though. In a way, she was almost like a sister to him, just as most of the Rin-Everlastings were like family. Her older sister, Mariabelle, was more like the concerned older sister, their mother almost like his own.  
  
The Everlasting daughters no longer had a father; he'd died when Cleao had been very young. She could barely recall his face, but what memories she always spoke of were fond.  
  
And then there was the other side of the family, the step-kin. Bagup Rin had been a widower longer than Miss Everlasting, so it had come as little surprise to the neighbors when they had gotten married. Mariabelle had adjusted easily, not only to her new stepfather but her new younger brother, Majic. Cleao had been the one to take the change with most difficulty, but it wasn't long before she, too, was won over by her new younger brother's cuteness.  
  
Majic Rin-Everlasting was the youngest of the family, having only been six when he'd been thrust into his new lifestyle. He looked so much like his stepsisters that it was hard to believe they were of separate blood. His hair was only shades darker than Mariabelle's golden locks, his eyes not quite as bright blue as Cleao's. But standing side-by-side, anyone found it difficult to believe Majic wasn't related to the two females.  
  
Orphen been living with his own adopted family for as long as he could remember. The closest he had to family was his "sister," Azari. They had been living with their guardian under the surname Powderfield for almost ten years. Neither of them knew his true first name; they had been calling him "Childman" from day one. Orphen thought it was silly, but then he reasoned that he didn't have much room to talk.  
  
He was nineteen now, though, and out on his own. Azari had refused to leave Childman's side, for reasons he couldn't comprehend, but he'd eventually decided to leave it at that. She simply wouldn't go with him.  
  
He'd known the Everlastings for only six years, but he already felt close to them. He'd met Cleao when he was thirteen and she ten. The marriage of Bagup Rin and Letitia Everlasting had taken place one year prior, so it was only natural that Orphen had thought the little boy clinging to the girl's skirt was her brother.  
  
{ Cleao blinked, staring at him like he was crazy. "He's not my brother," she said shortly. She still hadn't completely gotten used to the fact her mother had remarried and that her entire lifestyle had changed. Then she shook her leg, trying to get the golden-haired boy off. "Let go, Majic!"  
  
"Cleao," he whined in a high-pitched voice, sounding so much like a girl Orphen could hardly keep from snickering. Majic successfully got a hold of his adoptive sister's arm, tugging as though he wanted to get away from the older boy. "Play with ME, Cleao! Play with me!" }  
  
That had been their first meeting. Intrigued by the brash curly-haired girl and clingy little boy, Orphen had found himself purposely walking past their house when running errands for Childman just to see the two playing outside. Despite Cleao's complaining, she'd always seemed to enjoy playing with the little boy. Of course, that dissipated once she'd hit her teenage years and wanted to spend more time with friends her age. That was only natural with everyone. So as three years passed, Orphen had seen less of Cleao and Majic and more of just Majic.  
  
{ "Hey," he greeted, startling the ten-year-old boy. Orphen grinned and waved two fingers in a mock salute, winking. "Where's your cute sister?"  
  
Majic had stood, backing up a little nervously. "Um... Inside."  
  
He'd tilted his head, leaning against the fence that separated the road from the Rin-Everlasting yard. "Hm. Too bad. Can you come with me instead?" While Cleao had 'outgrown' playing with little boys, hanging out with older boys like Orphen was considered cool. It also made her classmates jealous that she was such good friends with a junior. And, admittedly, Cleao was fun to be with, more so than her sister. Mariabelle just tended to fuss when she was nearby.  
  
"Come with you where?" Curiosity seemed to win out over anxiety.  
  
Orphen smirked. "A surprise. But I think you'll like it." In all honesty he was just going to the corner store, but he seriously doubted Majic went there often, and even if he did, he was certain he rarely got to buy what he wanted. And... Well... He actually felt sorry for the boy right now, watching him talk to himself out in the bright sunshine. It was like he didn't have many friends.  
  
Majic hesitated before, to Orphen's surprise, he relented. "Okay..." }  
  
Majic didn't seem to have any antisocial problems anymore, though. Orphen raised an eyebrow as he came to a stop, watching as a horde of kindergartners seemed to be ganging up an older teenager, the former shrieking with delight as they pelted him with fistfuls of snow and the latter laughing as he tried to defend himself. It was so pathetic it was actually quite funny.  
  
Snickering to himself, Orphen walked up and knelt beside the golden-haired teenager as he wiped snow from his eyes. "Seems like they're winning, eh, Majic?"  
  
Majic looked at him, smiling sheepishly. "They're ambushing me. It's not my fault."  
  
"Want some help?"  
  
Majic laughed. "Please!"  
  
"Heh." Orphen wasn't too bad with kids, despite what people thought. They took to him fairly quickly, even if his eyes were "evil-looking." Cleao had once told him offhandedly that they were "sexy" much to Orphen's surprise.  
  
{ "What do you mean, 'sexy'?" he demanded, fighting the urge to blush. He, Cleao and Majic were in an arcade. Majic was sitting nearby, watching them argue as they played some shooting game.  
  
Cleao shrugged, taking aim and shooting off a couple mutant cops with practiced skill. Animated blood sprayed the screen, admittedly, the only reason Orphen played the game. Hey, he was a boy. He had to act like one, and it wasn't hard.  
  
"They're sexy," she insisted. "The way they slant like that, the amber colour... I don't know where people get 'scary' and 'evil' from. Right, Majic?"  
  
Majic, taken aback by the sudden invitation into the conversation, had stammered. "Ah... Well... They're not scary at all, Orphen," he said hastily.  
  
Having shot the last mutant being, Orphen glanced over his shoulder and smirked. "Is that so?" Majic quickly averted his gaze, making the older boy laugh. "Your brother's so weird, Cleao."  
  
"Oh, leave him alone. You're not that normal yourself..." }  
  
Orphen scooped up a cold fistful of snow, grinning as he rolled it carefully in his palm despite the stinging coldness. "Okay, who first?" he asked loudly.  
  
Children shrieked with delight and ran in all different directions as the two older boys began their revenge attack. It was silly, it was childish, but it had been years since Orphen had been involved in a snow fight. He'd forgotten just how much fun it could be.  
  
The game didn't last long as each child was eventually called in for a hot lunch and time to warm up. The little girls hugged the teenagers before running in as well as a few of the younger boys. One of the more mischievous ones managed to get a handful of snow down the back of Orphen's shirt.  
  
"Sara, come on," a teenage girl was saying, tugging on what looked like her younger sister's coat.  
  
"Aww, but Erris..." Sara whined.  
  
The orange-haired girl insisted but her sister was just as stubborn. It took Majic's convincing her that she needed to warm up before she got frostbite that Sara finally relented, but only after giving him a sloppy kiss on the cheek, much to her sister's displeasure.  
  
"Inside," Erris snapped, rubbing her forehead, a habit she'd had since she could remember. Usually she only did it when she was nervous, anxious or upset. Then she looked at Majic, her pretty blue eyes darkening some when she noticed Orphen as well.  
  
"Well," she finally said. "Guess I'd better get inside, too."  
  
Majic smiled sweetly, completely missing the hint that she'd at least like a hug from him before she went. "Your sister is awfully cute." Orphen snorted but quickly turned it into a cough when Erris frowned at him.  
  
"Yeah," she sighed. "Cute..."  
  
"You idiot," Orphen said once she was gone. "She LIKES you."  
  
Majic flushed. "I... I kinda figured," he admitted.  
  
Sienna-coloured eyes narrowed at him. "So was that calling her sister cute part of the ignorance act?"  
  
Majic blinked. "What ignorance act?"  
  
Orphen had to resist the urge to lose his balance the way the characters did in Majic's anime shows. He settled for shaking his head in disbelief and resting a hand on the younger teen's shoulder, suddenly jerking him close. "Cute," he smirked, causing the blue-eyed boy to blush furiously. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask you," he continued, not lightening his grip any. "What do you want for Christmas? And don't tell me anything stupid or that you don't want anything," he added quickly as Majic opened his mouth to respond. "You know I won't buy that."  
  
The boy's mouth snapped shut quickly, another sheepish smile lighting his angelic features. "Um... I dunno. Christmas isn't for a couple more weeks, though. I can get back to you on that later, right?"  
  
Orphen snorted. "Fine," he murmured, releasing his shoulder before the urge to kiss him took over completely. He didn't mind people KNOWING they were going out, but he was still hesitant to show too much affection in public. He was just that self-conscious and Majic never argued. In fact, he seemed to agree wholeheartedly.  
  
"You're such a dork, Majic," he said in reference to his request. Majic simply smiled. He was used to Orphen's so-called insults.  
  
"Uh-huh. I love you, too, Orphen."  
  
  
  
Bells tinkled as the door to the café was opened, bringing in a breeze that smelled like the snow outside. The snow-covered blonde companion brushed the fluffy white ice out of his hair before he bound over to a small booth nearby, nearly tackling one of the occupants. "Hi, Rai!" he said happily.  
  
"Umph!" an older teen said in surprise, barely managing to keep himself from being bowled over by the happy younger boy. "Nice to see you, too, Majic. Orphen," he added, nodding to the brunette watching the scene in amusement.  
  
Beside the green-haired boy, someone else was looking less pleased. "Majic, kindly let go of my boyfriend before he dies from lack of oxygen," a red-haired young man said, a tinge of annoyance on his voice.  
  
Smiling apologetically, Majic complied and fairly bounced into the seat on the other side of the booth, Orphen quickly joining him to keep him from trying to attack Rai again. The green-eyed one had a faint smile on his face even as he tried to wipe off the spots of melted snow from his once-dry sweater. "Sorry, Hartia," Majic chirped, flashing his trademark innocent smile.  
  
To keep himself from melting at the sight and to get the boy away from them for a few minutes, Orphen pressed a couple bills into the blonde's cold hand. "Hey, get me a vanilla latte and yourself whatever you want, okay?"  
  
Majic nodded. Orphen had to stand to let him out of the booth before he wandered over to the counter, staring up at the menu. An indecisive look crossed his face, his golden eyebrows furrowing and lips pouting a little. Orphen quickly tore his eyes away and scooted further into the booth, leaning toward the two across him.  
  
"Hey," he said quietly. "I need your help."  
  
Hartia smiled. "Relationship problems again?" he inquired innocently. Rai rolled his visible eye; because they had been going out longer, Hartia considered himself the master of such relationships. Orphen ignored him.  
  
"I don't know what to get him." He didn't need to elaborate; only one special holiday was coming up, after all. "And I know he'll say something stupid and selfless, so I gotta get him to tell me what he really wants."  
  
"Aw, Orphen's getting serious," Hartia teased, receiving a sharp jab from Rai.  
  
"Quiet, you," the quieter one scolded before turning his attention to the amber-eyed one. "Ask Cleao. He'd tell her anything; he's probably used to her asking him that, right? For birthdays and past Christmases."  
  
That was true. If nothing else, he could always get Cleao to find out. She'd be eager to find out; he was sure. Cleao loved poking into other people's business, but she was the type that knew when to back off, so relying on her would be perfectly safe.  
  
"Good idea. Thanks."  
  
Majic chose then to return. Sometimes Orphen had to silently commend the boy for having instinctive perfect timing. "Did you want anything, Rai? Hartia...?" he asked as Orphen accepted the hot drink, sipping at it cautiously.  
  
Rai smiled faintly. "No, thank you."  
  
Hartia shook his head, hiding a smile behind his hand as his golden eyes shifted over to Orphen. "I'm fine, thanks... We just came here to talk to Orphen about something."  
  
The brunette glared at him, but Majic's interest was already piqued. "About what?" he asked, then looked up at his boyfriend. "About WHAT?" he nagged.  
  
Sighing mentally, Orphen put on a grin and simply patted Majic's soft golden head. "It's nothing; don't worry about it."  
  
Indignant both at not getting an answer and being treated like a child, Majic sighed and dropped against the back of the booth seat, accidently spilling hot cocoa over the front of the white sweatshirt beneath his coat. It only took moments for the hot liquid to sink through the soft material and reach the young teen's skin. "OW!" he cried.  
  
Orphen snatched his cup before he could spill any more, setting it down on the table and ignoring Hartia's muffled snickers. It WAS kind of funny, but if he laughed aloud he knew Majic would give him that pitiful hurt look that always managed to make him feel guilty no matter what.  
  
"Oh, calm down," he said calmly, grabbing a napkin from the dispenser and wiping at the stain before Majic took over, blushing furiously and looking quite embarrassed with himself. The older male had to smile. Young teenage years were the most awkward and embarrassing and Majic could usually pull it off looking simply adorable.  
  
In fact, he could pull a lot of awkward and embarrassing things off looking that cute... Like when they had first kissed.  
  
{ Cleao yawned and stood, stretching her arms into the air. "Hey, Orphen, wake Majic up," she said tiredly.  
  
Orphen glanced down, surprised to see the small blonde had curled up and fallen asleep on his lap some time ago. It must have been somewhere near the middle of the movie; Majic was never one for urban-legend action-based movies. He frowned uneasily; they had only just begun their relationship a few days ago and he wasn't sure he was comfortable with the boy being so close to him like that.  
  
He nudged him gently, trying to rouse him without causing too much noise. It was late; he had to be getting home soon. Bagup didn't really like it when Orphen stayed over too late. It wasn't that he didn't like the young man, or trust him, it was just fatherly protection. And it was completely understandable. "Hey. Wake up. It's late, Majic. Go to bed."  
  
The just-barely-thirteen-year-old groaned softly, azure eyes opening hazelly. He sat up, looking groggy. "Orphen?" He gazed around, eyes becoming more focused as he realized that they were alone. "What--?!"  
  
"You just fell asleep," Orphen assured him.  
  
Majic relaxed marginally then looked nervous again. "Um... Orphen... You didn't, like..." He began to blush furiously but managed to blurt out, "KISS me when I was sleeping, did you?"  
  
"No. Don't worry."  
  
That had an opposite effect than what Orphen was expecting. Majic looked somewhat disappointed. "Oh."  
  
He frowned faintly. "Do you WANT me to?"  
  
Majic looked down at his hands, toying with his fingers anxiously as he shrugged. That more often than not meant yes, unless he was truly uncomfortable and just didn't want to say no. In this case, Orphen was sure it was the former. Without a word he used one hand to gently tilt the boy's head back, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.  
  
Orphen had dated a few girls; he had experience with kissing. Majic obviously had not; when their lips made contact he gasped and jolted so badly that they bumped heads rather painfully.  
  
Orphen, surprised by the reaction, rubbed his forehead while Majic cried, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" repeatedly, hands covering his tender nose, looking humiliated while his entire face coloured.  
  
Despite the situation and ruined mood, Orphen couldn't help but smile just a little. Majic was just too cute; he couldn't possibly get mad at him.  
  
"Don't worry about it," he said soothingly, patting him on the back. "Everyone messes up the first time. EVERYONE," he emphasized when Majic gave him a suspicious look. "I swear I did. I leaned in to kiss this one girl and bam! I nearly broke her nose on contact."  
  
A tiny smile graced Majic's lips as Orphen assured him with a couple more true incidents, even confiding one of Hartia's to the boy. It helped them both relax, and Orphen didn't realize he had been tense until he started to relax. How odd... }  
  
"Orphen?"  
  
He blinked, coming back to reality. "Hm?"  
  
Rai shook his head. "You weren't listening at all," he murmured.  
  
The brunette shrugged. "Sorry. I just remembered something, that's all." Majic was leaning comfortably against him, his head resting on his boyfriend's broad shoulder. He looked very content, especially with Orphen absently stroking his short hair with gentle fingers. Realizing he was probably getting a little too affectionate for being in public, Orphen's hand stopped moving, though he didn't remove it.  
  
Hartia noticed and said in a low voice, "You know, hardly anyone notices. At first glance they think Majic's a girl."  
  
Majic stiffened a little, but relaxed again when Orphen said calmly, "Maybe that's why I don't like it."  
  
Hartia gazed at the two for a moment before he reached for his own boyfriend's hand. Not surprisingly, Rai's fingers curled about his without resistance. Neither of them was quite as uncomfortable in public as Orphen, though Rai tended to be the first to warn his boyfriend to back off at times.  
  
Rai glanced at his watch, shaking his head. "Damn," he said mildly, startling everyone. Rarely did he swear. "I'm going to be late. C'mon, Hartia," he said, standing up and tugging on the redhead's hand. "The manager swore if I was late again he'd fire me. I'm blaming you."  
  
"Later," Hartia called to Orphen and Majic, waving his fingers before the two disappeared out the door and into the winter snow.  
  
  
  
"And that's why I need your help."  
  
Cleao blinked, leaning back in her chair. Her slim fingers fell from the keyboard to tap her chin thoughtfully. She had been working on an English essay when Orphen had interrupted her, demanding her immediate attention. In all honesty, she hadn't seemed to mind. Probably because it gave her a chance to NOT think about the gruesomely hard assignment.  
  
"I'll ask," she finally said. "But I can't guarantee great results."  
  
Orphen raised an eyebrow. "You're his sister. Why not?"  
  
The blonde teen -- she was actually sixteen now, nearly seventeen and fast growing into a young woman -- leaned forward in her chair, elbows on her knees and hands clasped. "Orphen, you know him almost as well as I do. We both know that when it comes to Majic, he appreciates just about anything anyone gets him. He's a rare individual; he loves everything good and beautiful to him."  
  
"He got it from you," Orphen pointed out.  
  
Cleao flushed but shook her head to gather her bearings. "Don't change the subject. Look, Orphen, you could get him the cheapest thing, wrap it up and give it to him and say it was specially for him, and he would BELIEVE you and he'd LOVE you for it. He's gullible, but in this case I think it's a good thing."  
  
The mahogany-eyed man frowned. "I won't lie to him, Cleao."  
  
"Of course not. I'm just saying that even if you would, he wouldn't care."  
  
Orphen sighed and leaned back, shaking his head. He just had to have the most difficult boyfriend, didn't he?  
  
No matter. He could think of something...  
  
  
  
Laughter was all that filled the house. Laughter and loud Christmas music blaring from the stereo on the family room. The mansion was enormous; it could have held a party for the entire neighborhood. But the only people in it were the Rin-Everlastings, the Powderfields, the Neilsons (Cleao was best friends with their youngest daughter, Licorice), The Laiasons (Hartia's family) and Rai.  
  
The decor was, of course, beautiful. Letitia Rin-Everlasting wouldn't have it any less, especially if guests were over. The host and hostess were having a pleasant conversation with Childman Powderfield and Hartia's parents, Sol and Brianne Laiason. Mariabelle was currently in deep conversation with Orphen's sister, Azari, while Cleao chatted happily with Licorice Neilson.  
  
Licorice's father wasn't far away, eyes trained on the curly-haired blonde while a young woman with flaming red hair curling out in huge rolls simply observed. The two were obviously not as sociable as Licorice. Hartia had disappeared, most likely to the kitchen, and Rai had caught Orphen and pulled him aside to question him.  
  
Feeling out of place, Majic fidgeted in a chair, plucking at the cream leather covering and humming along with "Sleigh Ride." He didn't dare sing; he always managed to sound a little off-key when he did, and that was embarrassing. Orphen always said it was because his voice hadn't even started changing like it was supposed to, but Majic had a feeling that even when his voice DID deepen he's still sound a little girlish.  
  
When he looked up again, Orphen was nowhere to be found. However, Rai was a good friend of his and currently not busy, so Majic instantly sprang into action.  
  
"Rai!" The green-eyed one was nearly knocked over by the over-enthusiastic hug.  
  
"Umph. Hello, Majic," he murmured in his mild manner, smiling faintly. "How are you?"  
  
"Fine," he said, letting go quickly in case Hartia decided to show up soon. "Where're your parents?"  
  
Rai shook his head. "Out on business this year. Couldn't make it."  
  
Majic frowned. "I'm sorry." He knew that Rai lived alone, so seeing his parents was usually a rare occurrence now that he'd moved out. However, he always assured Majic that they rarely got along anyway, so he didn't mind.  
  
"Don't be." Rai paused, glanced around and lowered his voice before saying, "So what did you get?"  
  
Majic flushed with pleasure, beaming. "Secret," he replied in a childish singsong. Rai didn't get annoyed; even though he was nearly fourteen, Majic tended to act like a little kid when he was happy.  
  
For the most part, the evening dragged by slowly. The only embarrassing occurrence happened when Orphen drank a bit more alcohol than he could handle, making him a little tipsy. It wasn't anything too bad; he just looked extremely dazed and bumped into walls.  
  
Finally, Cleao snapped. "Majic, take him downstairs," she finally cried in exasperation.  
  
Face warming as though she were talking about him rather than to him, Majic nodded mutely and grabbed his boyfriend's hand, leading him down the flight of stairs and away from the party. Downstairs there was a hallway that lead into a smaller version of the upstairs living room, only this one had less decorations and twice the amount of gifts.  
  
Majic managed to get Orphen to sit down and was surprised when he tried to go upstairs and get him some water than the brunette insisted he stay. Cautiously he sat down before strong arms embraced him, pulling him back to rest against a firm chest. His face felt feverish as he closed his eyes and succumbed to the embrace.  
  
He got a surprise, though, when Orphen whispered, "Enjoying yourself?" and he didn't smell of alcohol.  
  
"Orphen?" he questioned, twisting to look at him.  
  
The young man grinned. "It worked, didn't it?" he asked mildly, forcing him to turn back around and leaning against the back of the couch, holding him close. "This is much more fun, in any case. And out of sight from your father."  
  
Majic couldn't deny that he felt uncomfortable being romantic toward Orphen with his father around. Childman didn't make him nervous, for some reason, but Bagup was more defensive over Majic than Childman was. Perhaps Orphen felt the same way.  
  
"Yeah," he agreed softly, relaxing. "I guess."  
  
"Mm." Both of them were silent for a few minutes, content with just sitting there and listening to the dulled sound of the music coming from upstairs.  
  
Then, to Orphen's surprise, Majic pulled free from his embrace. "Can I give you your present now?" he asked, looking like an impatient five-year-old on his birthday.  
  
Orphen laughed, humoring him. "If you want."  
  
Blue eyes dancing with excitement, Majic bolted for the medium-sized Christmas tree, rummaging through the mess of presents, looking specifically for something. He found it, a box about five-by-eight inches in diameter wrapped in bright red paper with thin silver designs of reindeer. Trying not to look too amused as he carefully unwrapped the present, Orphen relented to the little game. Majic knelt beside him, one knee tucked under him and the other dangling over the couch.  
  
Orphen was a little more than startled by the gift. He wasn't sure WHAT he had been expecting from Majic, but this was strange. He held it up quizzically, realizing that it was heavier than it looked. It was a pendant, just big enough for him to wrap most of his hand around. The creature seemed to be in the shape of a dragon, albeit with a snakelike tail, perching on a peculiar-looking cross. The metal seemed to be made of silver-painted iron.  
  
"Majic...?"  
  
The blonde boy blushed, looking a little more nervous now. "Ah... I remember... That one time, when you first asked me if I wanted to hang out with you... You pointed that out. Remember?"  
  
Orphen laughed. "I remember, but Majic, that was three years ago!"  
  
"I know."  
  
Oddly touched and more than a little surprised he remembered that far back, Orphen said, "Well... Thanks. It's cool." And it actually was; he'd only given it vague thought when he was sixteen, but when he slipped the thick chain over his head he found that the weight was comfortable. The metal chilled his skin, but in minutes the feeling would pass with body heat.  
  
"Ah..." Now he felt awkward, unsure if he should do it. 'Well, Majic was probably worse off... Why not?' He pulled an envelope from his vest pocket, handing it to the small teen.  
  
Curious, Majic tore it open and pulled out a piece of paper, blue eyes drinking in the handwritten letter slowly. After a few moments one hand flew up to cover his mouth, the other trembling slightly. Orphen was about to ask if he was all right when he heard a faint snort; Majic was LAUGHING.  
  
Biting down his embarrassment, he snapped, "What?"  
  
Majic inhaled deeply and set the letter down, unable to bite back a giggle. "Nothing, Orphen," he said innocently, biting his lip as he smiled. "I loved it."  
  
Orphen knew he didn't have a way with words. In fact, when he wasn't being a smart-ass or normal, he found it difficult to speak. It was embarrassing, then, that he couldn't think of a better thing to give than a letter. "Look, I--"  
  
"I mean it," Majic insisted, some of the laughter fading. "I loved it." He traced his fingers over the words on paper, smiling. "It sounds just like something you'd say."  
  
The older youth wasn't sure how to interpret this. "So...?"  
  
Majic coloured slightly as he leaned up and pressed a shy, soft kiss to his boyfriend's lips. It startled his older counterpart; usually Orphen was the first to make a move. When Majic did, it was rare... And extremely cute on his part. "Merry Christmas?" Uncertainty made the wish come out more as a question.  
  
Orphen smiled, a rare gentle one. "You, too, Majic."  
  
Yes, being romantic was definitely not one of his strong points. But maybe, in the case with Majic, that was actually a good thing.  
  
  
:: Owari ~~ Merri Kurisumasu! :: 


End file.
